The Kissing Game
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: One kiss per night for a month that's all Cora asks for. But, Robert quickly finds that one kiss is never enough. And the answer is right in front of him. Cobert. Early marriage AU.


The Kissing Game

It was a simple request, from the beautiful woman that he had already taken so much from. She had given up her home, her family; and her dowry all for love of him. How could he deny Cora this? A kiss per night for a month. If he still felt nothing beyond shy loyalty to her, then she would return to America and set him free. "And what if I do not wish to be set free?" Robert asked, the sudden prospect of being without Cora tugging at his delicate heart. A sadness filled her eyes and she smiles. "I want you to be happy." _Even if it's without me._ So, Robert reluctantly agreed and could only hope that the tiny spark he held in his heart, that was buried beneath all this blasted shyness and decorum, would eventually grow like a flower amongst thorns.

The first kiss was so tender Cora nearly fainted. His lips were so soft, moving in a soothing rhythm against her own. _"I'm sorry."_ Robert had whispered as their lips had gently parted.

 _"Thank you."_ Cora had kept her response measured almost cordial despite her racing heart.

 _"Err… well goodnight."_ Robert had shyly said before getting up to leave the bed. _Of course; He's done his duty. Twice!_

" _Goodnight."_ Cora sighed, completely unaware that as Robert left, he touched his lips.

The second, is a surprising continuation after a lovely day. He had joined her for a walk by the river even breaking his cardinal rule about eating in a pub, to treat Cora to a wonderful lunch. It was a quick, almost giddy peck, that morphs into something entirely new. Robert chuckles when she deepens it slightly, changing the angle as he strokes his thumb across the soft skin of her rosy cheeks. Cora hums as air fills the lungs that must be tingling inside because she is.

"I had a wonderful time today." Cora's smile is evident but, all Robert can think is how exquisite it is, the cogs of his mind already whirring with thoughts of how he can bring it out tomorrow.

"As did I. Though I wish you would have let me take you to somewhere befitting of a lady." Robert huffs sweetly, making her lips curve into that cheeky grin he is already beginning to love so much.

The silky white material of Cora's nightdress accidentally brushes against him as he feels those equally silky warm arms wrap themselves around his neck. The scent of jasmine and honey would be so easy to cuddle up to he thinks.

"I liked being there." Cora's eyes gleam as she emphasises the point by giving his nose the most minute nip and then a kiss to compensate.

"Ow." Robert breathes out and yet, there is no trace of pain as their faces inch closer and closer, they are only a hairs-breath away and their foreheads have come to rest together.

"I'm sorry darling." Cora's voice tickles his cheek and he tries to hold himself together. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

 _God in heaven!_ Robert nearly shouts his thoughts to the lord himself. _Yes. Yes._

"Oh, very much." He finds himself saying from the heart. Unfortunately, for Robert Cora decides to capitalise on his desperation whispering against the shell of his ear. " _Then you'll have something to look forward to tomorrow. Won't you darling?"_

"But- Cora- I…" Robert stammers bemused as she untangles herself from him only giving him a rueful smile in return.

"Goodnight." Cora singsongs the word like a child who knows she is finally winning. Robert holds her gaze for the longest moment before finally emitting a knowing and completely want filled reply. _"Goodnight my darling._ Sweet dreams. _"_

Cora 2- Robert- 110.

She waits until the ornate door has finally closed behind him before finally collapsing against the pillows and exclaiming: "You stupid, stupid girl. How are you supposed to sleep now? Ugh!" Cora giggles at the last word but, then still manages to have magically adventurous dreams about a certain Viscount.

Robert had barely slept, Cora weaving her way into his dreams like Aphrodite sitting upon her shell. He rose early, dressing and single-handedly flummoxing Carson and his Mama and Papa by skipping breakfast entirely.

"Morning, Mama." He says brightly giving her an excited kiss on the cheek. "Oh!" Violet gasps "Morning. Robert."

"Good morning Papa." Robert greets fondly, the exuberant mood still not wavering. "Morning my dearest boy." Patrick greets.

"You seem to be in high spirits today brother." Rosamund quips, already surmising the reason.

"I am." Robert replies. "Now, where is she?"

"Sitting on Grand papa's bench." Rosamund laughs, as he flies down the hall faster than Roddy Bennett on Thames in 1887 leaving his breathless Mama in his wake. "What on earth has happened to Robert?" Violet exclaims, completely flabbergasted, and almost lost for words. "He was like a chimpanzee at a tea dance!"

The statement made her eldest howl with laughter. "Oh Mama. You have such a way with words."

"That tells me nothing I do not already know Rosamund. Now, for the last time what is wrong with my son?"

"Oh Violet, my dear." Patrick clasps her hand fondly and she soothes. "He is like his father. Utterly in love with his wife."

"Finally," Violet sighs, as if her master-plan has finally come into fruition. "I thought I was going to be as old as time before he realised it."

"But, Mama I thought you didn't like Cora?" Rosamund queries.

"Of course, I like her. I've been as gentle as a lamb." She laughs, but, her daughter and husband raise their eyebrows. The older auburn haired woman gulps. "Most of the time."

Cora is sitting, humming a happy tune when he sits down beside her. "Morning Robert." Cora is just about to ask him how he slept when he turns to face his wife. "I don't need a month. " "I don't need a month, or a day or even the smallest second to realise what is right in front of my eyes."

Cora's heart is nearly bursting with love. "And what's that?"

"Oh." Robert sighs, stroking her cheek so gently before capturing her lips in a long kiss. "My wife. The woman I love more than anything or anyone in the entire world." He gasps when they break.

"Oh Robert, I love you too."

Robert pulls her close and scatters more kisses along her jawline and lips. "Oh, thank God for you. How can I ever make it up to you?" Robert asks earnestly.

"Just love me." Cora sighs happily. "And let me love you. That's all I need."

He nods and then… gets an idea. "Darling. I think I'd like to play The Kissing Game again."

"Oh?" Cora chews her lip suggestively as he scoops her up into his arms. "How long for sweetheart?"

"Forever." Robert simply replies, sealing the promise with a kiss. "Hmm." Cora hums. "I like the sound of that."

 **I hope you enjoyed this little shot. X**


End file.
